


Addiction

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18g, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 1D/黑骑士哥 大怪物带小怪物 宠溺（？）小怪物 最后小怪物作反了的故事





	1. Chapter 1

他翻了个身，尝试着，但是还是失败了，笨重的石头落回坚硬的土地上。

生产消耗他太多的体力了，双腿因为长时期的撑开在此刻难以并拢，盆骨仍有余韵带来的酥麻疼痛，流血是毋容置疑的，他的舌头扫了下牙齿，找到了残留的血肉，亲自咬断胎儿上的脐带真的是一个非常诡异的行为，滑溜的感觉让他感到超现实。

心脏跳动的频率仍未归回正常的轨道，胎儿稚嫩的头颅残忍地挤开窄小的甬道，在蠕动收缩之中缓慢的前行，有很长一段时间甚至碾压在前列腺的附近，剧烈的快感伴随着极端的痛楚，顶压在他的心肺尖端，每每推进一点，他的手指深深地抠开了平整的土地，泪水夹杂着汗水糊蒙了猩红的眼睛。

夜幕降临，森林深处很冷，从嘴里吐出的炙热喘息很快碰撞成为转瞬即逝的蒸汽，最后受不了不上不下的疼痛与快感一同袭来的折磨，甚至都没有使用那一把巨剑，指甲层里还附着着细碎稀土，咬着牙红着眼，亲自将这个不听话的累赘从抽搐的体内拔出，这倒像是某种解放。

Nelo低垂着脑袋，他大概好像明白这个是到底怎么一回事，“只不过是一个分娩”，他的脑海里想起来了另外一个声音，拥有银白色头发的男子撑开手笑着对他说道，汗水流到眼睛里，刺痛着柔软的眼球，“即便生产出来的是一个无用的恶魔，那也能证明其实你是有用的”。

过往的事情让他感觉到无端的愤怒，却又说不上缘由，他也想不明白为何在最为艰难，大脑一片空白的时候会想到那身上披着艳红色外衣的男子，可是他并没有来，Nelo清楚地知道，现在伴随他的不过是一个无用的小恶魔和呼啸的刺骨冷风。

他听得到牙齿因为情绪波动而发出咯吱研磨的声音，倒是想要去看看从肚子里贪婪汲取魔力成长的混球，每天用那张无形的嘴在他的子宫里大口吞食来自于母体的能量。这是最为荒谬的结果，强大的他居然将双腿毫无防备的圈在一个熟悉陌生人的腰肢上，在一波又一波滚烫的精液射入体内冲刷细嫩子宫腔口的时候，只能半张着嘴发出无意义的呻吟。

曾见过毫无生机的土地莫名其妙的冒出狰狞的丑陋枝丫，没有人会觉得这种丑陋的造物的柔嫩内里居然也孕养了一个小怪物。即便那名男子一遍又一遍的用亲吻告诉他，“这只是一个正常的发育过程，它需要营养”，可现在，Nelo发誓一定要杀掉这个混蛋，紧接着他也会抄起巨剑进行复仇，他讨厌失败的滋味。

他好似明白为什么要用“它”而不是“他”来称呼这个新降临的恶魔，想必外人也是如此称呼他自身。终于看到了在地板上的胎儿，虽然并没有确切的审美评判标准，可是第一直觉告诉他这长得的确很丑，脸色发青，小小的拳头窝在胸前，身上还有未完全消失的乳黄色保护壳，软趴的耷拉在机体上，头发黏稠地粘在脸上，看起来和他的母亲一样没有任何美感可言。

Nelo将孩子从冰冷的地板上抓起，没有听到任何哭啼声，说不准在长期难产的途中憋死了。对于死亡，他没有任何情感的起伏，如同冬天一冷就会下雪一般在正常不过，根本也谈不上什么惋惜，这只不过是失败者的自我赎罪。

仔细打量一下这个次品，他有两个卷曲的小角，可怜的翅膀皱巴在背后，当然了，这是一个男孩，他幼小的生殖器蜷缩在双腿之间，Nelo不知为何回想起Mundus身边养育魔物的巨大卵类，里面未成熟的恶魔翅膀也是这般透明脆弱，宛若一捏就碎的蛾子。

这是从他的子宫里出来的东西，在某种程度上他们两人有可笑的相似点。

可无论怎么说，他真的失败，挫败感拨弄了下Nelo长期平静的心理琴弦，这个东西甚至连无用的恶魔都碰不了边，只不过是一具死尸，并且毫无美感。

将仍有余温的机体卡在手里，上下扫视打量着花费大半精力生产下来的废品，正当Nelo想要将这用许多魔力凝聚而成的无用品随意丢弃在此地的时候，仿佛是听到了妈咪的呼唤，手里的孩子终于堪堪地睁开瞳眸。

的确没有意料到会醒来，全身僵硬的Nelo只能愣愣地盯着小家伙皱了皱鼻子，胸前小拳头随即松开，朝着Nelo方向挥舞着，仿佛在索求一个不可能的温情怀抱，呼吸逐渐顺入细小的气管，让肺部饱满重新活跃起来，脸色不再呈现出难看的青紫色。

即便被架在空中，这个无名的小家伙从头到尾都没有发出令人恼怒的哭声，他只是静静地用肢体语言表示对母体温暖的需求，他好似知道发出的低语不过是对母子两人戏剧性道路的可笑悲歌，打从出生，展现出了服从与乖巧。

从未没有生物主动接近过Nelo，在他苍白瘠薄的记忆土壤里，每个接近不是带有揣摩的杀意就是利用的险恶，距离过密让他感觉到恐慌与愤怒，不喜欢被他人掌握行为的节奏，即便是在他的耳边湿润的重复地说道我爱你，再怎么愚钝，他也知道这不过害怕翻身将其摔在地下的讨好罢了。

可是，此刻Nelo愣了愣，红色瞳眸里闪烁着摇摆不定的光彩，这是一个全新的生物，也许他的天性就是如此的恶劣，善于模仿；最终，他颤抖着手将这和他一样是失败的造物放到了怀里。

这个粘乎乎的小怪物并没有拒绝，甚至Nelo难以从孩子的脸上看到任何不悦的神情牵动，往日要是他过近靠近他人，即便不想用言语直接表达，在情感上保持呆愣的他仍能凭借着敏感的直觉判断出负面的情绪波澜。

Dante也是一样，他记得那个恶劣男子的姓名。他的眼里有Nelo看不懂的东西，只不过Nelo也没有兴趣过问，没有记忆的人也不会对有记忆的人的过往感兴趣，疼痛的脑神经无法捋顺Dante为何不杀除了自身，只能用呆愣却又无反抗的眼神静静地盯着男子看。

柔软的胎儿半趴在坚硬的铠甲上，没有任何抱怨的声响，颤巍巍的小手抚摸着Nelo赤裸在外的脖颈，还未成型的脆弱指甲痒酥酥的，没有任何冒犯，仿佛一只刚出生的奶狗在母亲的怀里在撒娇打滚，他紧紧地贴靠在Nelo的脖颈旁，仿佛这是世界上他所能见到的最为美好的事物。

某种情愫点燃了Nelo呆愣的视野，大脑再一次胀痛，恍惚之间他貌似想起来了一些并不属于他的东西，也不知道为何他会用撒了枫糖的松软草莓煎饼来形容这些模糊的如同逆光飘忽的光影场景，怀里的重量变得实在，不再是如此轻巧。

通过颤抖的银白色眼睫毛，貌似看到了一个七八岁的男孩，也是拥有银白色头发的人类男孩紧紧地抱住他，他是谁，我们的关系很亲昵吗，以及他在说些什么？

Nelo再一次陷入恍惚，正想要紧紧地抓住不可触摸的尾巴，转眼所有幻想都消失，只留下一个惨兮兮的小家伙，从母体脱离的恶魔在此刻饿坏了，现在正蹭着光滑的铠甲凭借着本能寻找着妈咪提供的乳汁。

犹豫了下，最终还是伸出手，尽量用所谓轻柔的力度抚拍着婴孩的背部，Nelo将其从冰冷的接触面上抱了下来，可却又不知道哪里算是比较温暖适合这个家伙待的地方，只能手足无措的将用破损的披风缠绕住，即便这个孩子不太可能会着凉。

注意到在途中因离开母体接触而半皱起要哭泣的模样，Nelo更加不知道如何是好，他笨拙地将披风又一次从赤裸的肌体上扯出，将其窝在手臂的弯曲点，谨慎地将其与铠甲保持细微的距离，滑稽的姿势让他无所适从。

 

 

他长大了那么一点，无法无天的小恶魔在这个领域早已爬上了食物链的高层，他吼叫着，学习其他恶魔的低语，断奶之后，他就尝试着吮吸败者脖颈跳动的大动脉，鲜血让他体内的魔力如光一般闪烁着迷人的光彩。

此刻在外边撒欢完的小家伙呼噜呼噜地钻入Nelo的怀里，有的时候因为疲惫，这名战士选择双手紧紧地抱在胸前随便在某一棵大树下坐着进入短暂的休息，他可不担心这名过于活泼的小家伙会遇到什么危险——除非他在跳下的时候被挂在树枝上了。

这个时候，那个没有名字的小怪物就会灵巧地踏入妈咪盘旋双腿中间的空隙里，就像是推开坚硬石层展露出苗头的嫩芽，在Nelo半烦躁地眯开血红色眼睛的时候，就能看到一张稚嫩却又活泼的脸蛋，他朝着Nelo咯咯的笑着，露出尖尖的牙齿，上面残留着撕咬败者血肉的猩红腐臭，手上还有断裂的蓝绿色毛发，掉落的眼球突兀的盯着Nelo看着。

灵动的孩子仿佛不满足于妈咪对他这般讨好没有任何表现，他伸出脏兮兮的小手，犹豫了一下还是擦在了破烂的衣服上，自认为干净之后娴熟地顺着Nelo脸上裂开的纹路轻柔的向上下抚摸着，触碰妈咪的脸貌似是他现今最大的兴趣爱好，这可比跟那些家伙翻滚搏斗有意思多了。

Nelo不知道为何陷入了没有任何缘由的沉默，想起来了那名叫做Dante的男子曾尝试着想用带着手套的手去揉摸小怪物的脑袋——他日常恨不得让Nelo天天将其柔顺的头发抓乱，可这名男子只得到了小怪物防备地抓住Nelo，尝试着将比他大好几倍的妈咪藏在身后，露出小小的尖牙龇牙咧嘴的对着Dante那只蠢蠢欲动的手，护主的狗。

“他好像还没有名字吧？”不合时宜的想起来了Dante对他说的话，是的，Nelo知道这个在他的怀里窝着的小恶魔跟其他低等的生物一样没有任何姓名，他只是觉得还没有到这个时候罢了，更何况，他也不觉得需要名字。

Dante曾尝试着说服让Nelo想起来什么——有什么好想起来，或者是取一个像样的名字，他总不能称呼这个有他血缘关系的孩子叫做小混球之类的，可是每当这个时候，沉默的Nelo总让他感到头疼，他一点都没变，固执的如同海边伫立的岩石，唯有上千年的海浪亲吻才能磨平坚硬的棱角。

每当他趴在一旁用惺忪的笑意一遍又一遍的告诉他其实你叫做Vergil，这个顽固到可怕的怪物只会一遍又一遍的，用坚定低沉的声音反驳他，不断地告知Dante的同时也在警告自己，他只不过是Mundus手下的Nelo Angelo罢了，他也不认识什么Vergil，更不知道双胞胎弟弟。

在Nelo沉默的时候，小家伙已经将细瘦的手指伸入妈咪微张的嘴里，用食指和中指夹着舌头，用细嫩敏感的指腹感受上面舌苔的粗糙，当初就是用这条舌头细密的舔干净他身上的伴随血水和脏污，愚笨的母亲不知道如何收起利齿，尖牙在孩子身上划出细细血痕。

Nelo的唾液顺着手指流到外头，孩子不由得咯咯的笑了起来，盯着妈咪只盯着他看的眼神得到了极大的满足感，细瘦的手圈在Nelo的脖颈上，将暖呼呼的脸蛋凑在相较而言冰冷的面颊上，这长段时间的接触让Nelo也接受了来自于小家伙的过度亲昵。

犹豫了一会，拍了拍怀里孩子的背部，示意让他不要再如此贴黏在他的身上。

抿着嘴，愚笨的舌头在嘴里犹豫了许久，仿佛刚才伸入的手指是一把封锁话语的剪刀，让他不知道该如何说起，紧紧地搂住怀里的孩子，每当如此Nelo才能完全的放松所有防备，这也许就是悲剧人物的互相取暖。

即便是面对Dante，他也无法松懈下抵抗，尤其是当这名男子将其摁在身下，用胯下硬挺的阴茎挤进甬道的时候，漫天的快感让Nelo恐慌却又兴奋，尖锐的指甲刺入Dante的背部。

他不愿意去做，也不愿意去承认他其实是Dante口中他所敬佩仰望的兄长，现在挺好的，有的时候他会呆呆的盯着那把闪烁着蓝色光彩的巨剑如此想到，也许只是出于本能的彷徨与恐惧，他心甘情愿的继续呆在这个是非之地当一只无人看得起的怪物。

当一个王者需要太多努力了，被击败一次会堕入无尽的自责黑暗。

怀里的男孩只听到他的妈咪闷闷地一遍又一遍重复着属于他的“名字”，如同失去了魂魄的傀儡一般默念着一个代号，小怪物紧张地盯着妈咪，尝试着用一个又一个黏腻的亲吻让Nelo反应过来，他很少听到妈咪讲话，在印象中他接收最多的不过就是单音节的情愫表达罢了——大多数时候妈咪都被强制性架在那个混球的身下。

此刻Nelo犹豫颤抖的声音宛若牙牙学语的小孩子，在这一点上他怀里的小魔物表现的要比他优秀的多了，念叨了所谓的姓名好几次，Nelo毫无征兆地再一次陷入沉默，小恶魔咬着手指，耸了耸身体即将要窝在怀里睡着的时候，只感觉到声音传出带动妈咪胸腔的颤抖，

“你，Nero。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有R18G提及？我不知道是否算
> 
> 尼禄的underage sex，睡奸，灌尿，内脏提及

小小的黑影快速地从层叠黑暗中窜了出来，尼禄一个上前跑到了Nelo的身边，瞧着地板上枕着魔草睡得半惺忪的男子，尼禄四处张望，已经找不到另外一个银白色头发家伙的影子了，刚刚窝在不远处听到了轰鸣声便知道这个混球已经偷摸的离开了。

盯着脱去了盔甲的妈咪，Nelo眼圈染上了暗色，他这几天几乎就没有好好地睡觉过——并且这个怪物也认为自己并不需要，此刻根本就没有因为尼禄的靠近而睁开那双猩红的眼睛，保持着毫无防备的、半蜷缩的姿势侧躺着，宛若他仍旧是一颗在母亲子宫里缓慢成长的胚胎。

这根本就没有可以容得下他睡觉的地方，尼禄瘪了瘪嘴，心里感到一阵委屈，今天他可是受到了接二连三的打击，在这片区域为所欲为的小魔王还没有学会如何一个人去消化这些外来的冲击，年幼的心智让他本能的想要寻找母亲的安慰。

他缩了缩身子，悄悄地举起Nelo的手臂，谨慎的挤在了Nelo的怀里。这个位置实在是太狭小了，尼禄感觉自己就像是被一棒子打扁的小恶魔，无法伸缩肌肉萎缩了的可怜鬼，和往日落落大方圈着Nelo睡的感觉完全不一样，他的翅膀都要因为别扭的姿势而被挤坏了。

貌似是感知到了身旁热源的存在，Nelo的手放下紧紧地抱住了尼禄，就像是孩子轻松的捧起一个毛绒松软的玩偶——Vergil曾经有一只过大的泰迪熊玩偶，尼禄并不清楚母亲到底做了一个什么样性质的梦境，只能乖巧的贴在Nelo的胸前，听着心跳声宛若失重的钟摆一顿一顿的摇晃敲击着。

可是，他还是睡不着。

尼禄坐起身，他想要跟Nelo投诉一下今天外面那个不知天高地厚的怪物们是怎么欺到他的头上的，它们居然嘲笑他是一个乱交生下来的杂种，等他满身都脏兮兮的滚回巢穴想要一跑跳进Nelo的怀抱里的时候，一只熟悉的，颜色稍微要比他们的肌肤颜色稍微暗淡的手搂住了Nelo。

好的吧，尼禄根本就不用去思考都知道来者到底是哪个混蛋，只会用花言巧语却没有任何实际行动的Dante又来了，他今天又要对妈咪说些什么呢，他是带来了Vergil最喜欢的诗集呢，还是Vergil以往最喜欢做的事情呢？

一时间，被怪物们欺负的愤怒就被尼禄远远地抛在了脑后，一种被抢夺心爱物件的烦躁与愤怒像一团无名的绿火点燃了尼禄的心智，很明显的是，这个家伙神出鬼没，没有任何规律，每次出现，他总是低垂着眼睑细细地亲吻着Nelo冰冷的手，嘴里喃喃的说着他爱他。

他才不爱Nelo，尼禄想到，他爱的是跟Nelo有相同面貌，却不见了踪影的双胞胎哥哥Vergil，在尼禄幼小的心里，他的妈咪永远不会等同于那活在Dante字词里的Vergil。他咬着牙硬生生地冲到了两人面前，便再一次听到穿着猩红色外衣的白发男子又在尝试着用所谓的“Vergil”来称呼Nelo，后者半眯的眼睛足够写明了他心里的疑惑与不悦。

嘿，他可是我的妈咪，才不是你的什么双胞胎兄长，少用那些朦胧而又缥缈的回忆来混乱妈咪的想法。尼禄并不记得当时他是否这样嚷嚷的冲着Dante叫唤着，模糊之中，他只记得Dante半笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，仿佛在对待一只不懂礼貌而四处撒野的小狗一般，眼神一暗的魔人微笑着跟尼禄说道，“那好吧，尼禄，但是现在能请小朋友离开这个地方吗，有些东西你还是没办法理解的。”

这句话就把尼禄给惹火了，Nelo什么都没有说，他只是有些愤怒且迷茫的盯着Dante，明显的是他还在思考刚才Dante话语背后的逻辑与合理性，这跟他的梦境和平日突然出现的场景的确有太多可以叠合的地方，没有得到任何一方支援的尼禄还是如同一只落败的小狗一般夹着尾巴离开了两人。

他当然知道Dante和Nelo最后会做些什么，他过往有好几次不识趣的跑回去，手里还抓着死透了的魔物想要拿给Nelo看他足够强大到可以杀死这些大家伙了，但映入眼帘的便是Dante将Nelo给半强制性的摁压在身下，Nelo从压抑的嘴角处挤出几句颇为上挑的呻吟，半跪的高大身躯让他的妈咪看起来像一匹傲人的母马。

翅膀的两只魔手支撑着尼禄站起身子，他绕到了Nelo的脚边，仍旧在无须有的回忆梦境里挣扎的Nelo并没有注意到尼禄的靠近。小怪物的手颤抖着摸上了Nelo颇为青白的腿，在平日，Nelo一般都将自己严严实实的裹在黑色坚硬的盔甲里，就像是一颗从内到外都高度防备无可攻破的黑曜石，值得高兴的是，Nelo在尼禄的面前是不会带上那滑稽的面具。

抚上Nelo线条修长的小腿，皮肤质感宛若河岸边的某种石头一样冰凉光滑，某种异样的情愫擦亮了尼禄心里的火石，做贼一般心虚可却又停不下上走的动作，才从饱满的小腿慢慢的蜿蜒到膝盖弯，Nelo半皱起眉头，尼禄一时之间不知道是否将那只小小的魔爪从母亲的膝盖处挪开亦或是继续放在那比较好，偷吃食物的坏孩子愣在了原地。

幸运的是Nelo并没有猛地坐起身将这个大半夜不睡觉的小家伙抓个正着，他只是迷迷糊糊地发出一声意味不明的呢喃，从半侧着身子的姿势翻转到正面躺平，从这个角度尼禄能清楚地将母亲面部的细微变化捕捉的一清二楚，包括高挺的鼻梁在火光下投下的阴影，暗蓝色条纹的涌动和饱满的嘴唇。

噢，Nelo的嘴唇，妈咪给孩子的亲吻几乎是屈指可数的可怜，他的吻宛若蜻蜓点水，匆匆的擦过尼禄的面庞留下转瞬即逝的微冷便离开，倒是这黏糊糊的小怪物每天巴拉在Nelo的身上，将过于黏腻的吻印在Nelo僵硬的脸上，过多的唾液沾湿了上面游走的裂痕。

Nelo的微小反应并没有让尼禄停下作乱的手，反而是更加大胆的架起Nelo修长的双腿。这花了他不少的气力，毕竟尼禄到现在还只能堪堪地踮起脚抱住Nelo的腰肢，贴在他的大腿上，就像是一个多余的腿部挂件。

幸亏用魔力凝聚而成的两只手能帮尼禄不少。全身赤裸的Nelo将最为隐私的部位直接展露在他的孩子的面前，疲惫柔软的阴茎半垂在双腿之间，完全不同于尼禄这个小家伙的，Nelo饱满的前端没有任何东西的包裹与阻碍，颜色与线条无不作为视觉冲击点跳跃着尼禄的瞳眸。

恍惚之间尼禄猛地又感到一阵无名的委屈，鼻头一酸只感到眼角泛起疼痛——这一次是为了阴茎的大小，虽然说他知道自己还没有进入青春期，并没有开始正式的发育，即便不是跟Dante进行对比——在这个时候他又不合时宜的想到这个家伙，委屈被愤怒冲淡了大半——跟Nelo的相比他仍旧小的可爱，就像是一个宝宝迷你缩小款躲在双腿之间。

他知道这是用来做什么的，曾经在外面到处滚打，跟缠人的魔物撕咬拼搏的时候，无意间闯入过各种奇怪的场景，他看过不少交配的场景，最开始尼禄并不知道这两个扭曲在一起的东西到底在做些什么，为什么在上的恶魔要用双腿之间用来排泄的东西插入另外一个家伙的洞口里，这一切都让它们看起来痛苦却又开心极了。

这像极了Dante和Nelo，尼禄躲在远处不由得吞咽了口唾沫，不由得口干让他后脑勺泛起短暂的，类似被针刺的疼痛——Dante也是这样强制性的抓住Nelo脆弱的脖颈，可怜的妈咪皮肤都被抓的泛起深色的窒息，眼角冒出晶莹的泪珠与挣扎的双手，他看起来痛苦极了，可即便如此，Nelo仍旧没有如尼禄所想的那般，运用爆发的力量将身后的混蛋掀翻在地上，明明他如此的高大，Nelo颤抖着双腿大开的接纳着Dante拔出而又深深埋入的阴茎，肉体碰撞发出的清脆响声伴随着他走调变得甜腻的呻吟，妈咪看起来又开心，真的是太过于矛盾了。

而Dante总又时不时强迫Nelo扬起脑袋跟他交换一个夹杂着占有与柔情的亲吻——也是到后面尼禄才知道这算是一个表达爱意的方式，并不是通过唾沫的传播达到控制或者是传染的行为，这也许就能解释为什么尼禄从某个时段开始整天用亲吻黏糊在Nelo的身边。

大人实在是太过于奇怪了，尼禄眨了眨眼，他们做这些东西是否是为了繁殖后代呢？

他隐约之间能自欺欺人的确定，最起码他的妈咪不是为了繁殖出子嗣才去谄媚的如同雌性生物一般趴在Dante的身下，要不然尼禄早就将原本成为兄弟姊妹的小恶魔给亲手杀死——这个四处跑跳的小恶魔已经可以十分娴熟地运用魔力杀害比他弱小的可怜鬼。

今天在外，有个小家伙慢悠悠地用恶魔才明白的语言半调侃的询问这个新晋的小怪物，“你到底是胎生还是卵生的，你是不是乱交生下来的小家伙，我怎么没有看到你的妈咪？”尼禄并没有等它问完心中的疑惑，就用尖锐的利爪从中间撕扯开，盯着滚烫腐蚀地板的绿色血液，他在满脑的眩晕之中喘息着思考刚才的几个问题。

他找到了Nelo身后的穴口，透着稍许粉嫩的穴口在此刻还未能完全闭拢，尼禄可以从仍旧轻微肿起的外沿看到里面深粉色的穴肉挤压成褶皱，透明的粘液粘附在表层，随着肠肉的收紧放松而蠕动着，仿佛在迎接着空气中虚拟而成的硬物。

身体猛地一颤，他大概能猜出他是从妈咪的哪个地方出来的了，不管是胎生还是卵生的恶魔——尼禄曾经看到过糜烂的生育过程——它们总是血淋淋的从母亲身上的某个洞口跑出来。两只魔手撑起Nelo大开的双腿，黑色的小爪子犹豫了一会还是轻轻地抚摸在Nelo的会阴处。

这里肯定有一个地方是适合还在胚胎未成形的他居住的，尖锐的指甲搔刮着Nelo的肌肤，尼禄听到心跳声不断地撞击着脆弱的鼓膜，心脏跳动频率之快让他误以为下一秒要从嘴里吐出，滚烫的跌落在地板上，尼禄能清楚地听到心里另外一个自我是如何跺着脚叫出不合理的要求

——他想要撑开妈咪的穴口，想要伸入一只细小的手臂，钻入能四处探索的手，看看这紧致湿热的甬道是否连接着一个柔软敏感的器官，一个适合培育子嗣的温暖，想要感受那里曾赋予给他的温暖，可却又血腥霸道的想要亲自捏碎，以免有新的小家伙霸占。

可是他没敢这么做，Nelo貌似感受到了什么不妥当的地方，平整的眉头轻微的皱在了一块，半开的嘴貌似要说出什么却又没有任何声响发出，尼禄恐惧地将手收了回来。

可盯着也不是一码事，他尝试着将注意力从Nelo的身上挪开，可是失败了，在睡梦中时不时收缩的冷粉色穴口宛若一个无敌的洞，里面充满肉欲的桃色，纠缠拉扯着尼禄还没有完全成熟的心智。

晃过神来，尼禄突然发现他已经握住了细小的阴茎，低头盯着，这让他再一次感到难过，对内心形体发育的不满，外面魔物的生殖器官可谓多种形态，有一些甚至能有Nelo手臂那么粗，有一些还有尖锐的刺和螺旋的花纹，一般被套在阴茎上的可怜雌性魔物只能挣扎着接纳更像是折磨的性爱，它们被死死地钉住几乎无法挣扎。

有些甚至有多个阴茎，当然的，有些母体有多个洞口，这两类恶魔凑在一起简直是天造地设，这么做也只是单纯的为了能让母体更好的受孕产下更多的孩子，毕竟在魔界这个混乱的地方，没有家伙有心情去管理你过多的后代是否占用了太多的资源，弱肉强食一直都是魔界横行的硬道理。

尼禄不知道他最后会成长成一个什么模样，当然，他现在指的是双腿之间的那根小小的家伙。

他莫名的担忧过了所谓的成长拔高期之后，他依旧是如此细小且没有规模，维持着现今的模样，只要一想到那滑稽的场面，尼禄就感到一阵迷茫的眩晕。

魔爪往后摁压着Nelo的双腿，将暴露在空气中的穴口更好的展露在尼禄的面前，他并不知道这是否能弄醒妈咪，更有趣的是他并不知道醒来的妈咪是否会对他这种行为感到冒犯，各种繁琐的思考让尼禄感到烦躁——加上他总是在思考手中阴茎的成长。

可不管怎么说，外面的家伙也是用他们胯下肮脏的生殖器捅入甜蜜的穴口，尼禄眨眨眼，扶住没有任何勃起情况的小家伙慢慢的塞进了Nelo半开的穴口里，他尴尬的发现所有的一切正如最初遐想的那般，孩童短小的阴茎身形根本没法像Dante那般撑开Nelo的穴口，强硬的抚平周围的褶皱，他现在只能勉强的塞住Nelo来不及闭拢的空隙。

可是还未来得及愧疚或者是伤感，酥麻的奇异感觉从身下不断传递到全身上下，这是尼禄从未经历过的情愫体验，他一时之间舌头打结，混乱的思维根本说不清楚这到底是一种什么样的体验，痒酥酥的电流宛若阳下的雨点一般轻柔却又矛盾的残暴的敲击着神经脆弱的末端，一股热源源源不断汇聚在胯下，就像是水蒸气累积成云层不断地上升堆叠在胸口处。

妈咪的体内就像是有无数张小嘴一般吮吸舔舐着尼禄的短小，感知到异物穿入的甬道半收缩吮吸着，仿佛在推挤剥去裹在龟头上的肉层，甚至下意识紧缩着引导其往更深处的瘙痒走去，分泌的淫液缓慢的淌过让尼禄脚趾不由得蜷缩在一块，腰肢发软让他差点要站不稳，要不是两只翅膀还作为支撑点，他可能就晕乎乎的摔在Nelo的腹部上。

这么一想，貌似也没有什么不好，尼禄此刻有点晕晕乎乎的，他一直都知道他的妈咪抱起来软软的，虽然在外人面前总是表现的坚硬难以靠近，可是只要剥开外面黑色的外壳能看到Nelo的脆弱，他其实有的时候并没有外人所想的那么可怖。

因为外包皮的存在，奇妙的触感让尼禄不均匀的感到快感，他颤抖的发出一声低沉的呻吟，他知道往里面会有更大的甜头，只不过现在他已经整个人紧紧地贴在Nelo的身后，噢，他还看到了妈咪的浅色的阴毛，并不多，可是——他又低头看了看自己的胯下——起码妈咪是有的。

一股电流再一次袭击了毫无防备的小怪物，他张嘴喘息着，仿佛这般就能将过多的愉悦从胸口处挤出，恍惚之间他想起曾经在Dante的嘴里也听到过类似的声音，在此刻终于明白为何在两人做爱的时候，Dante也会发出低沉的喘息。

尼禄只想要将他的妈咪填塞的满满的，用什么来填满，当然是他的小鸡鸡。就像是，他再一次不合时宜的想起了Dante，他不仅仅防备Dante可能会将他的大怪物妈咪抢走，同时他还病态的嫉妒这个可以过分近距离靠近妈咪的男子，用一个虚假的身份——尼禄都不知道这是否是男子随口编出来的人物——将只有贫瘠记忆的Nelo往温情的怀抱里带去。

假如，只是假如，假如Nelo真的就是Dante的双胞胎兄长，按照他们的逻辑和惯性思维，有哪个家伙可以对自己亲生的哥哥有这种超出亲情的病态想法。换言而之，尼禄其实也没有所谓的资格去逼问Dante，一个正常的孩子怎么会对亲生的母亲有如此病态的占有想法，他只能支支吾吾的解释道因为他和妈咪生活在魔界里，近亲相奸几乎是常见的情况，没有人会在乎的。

小小的身体猛地愣住了，尼禄不知道自己是否哭了，这真的是太丢人了，滚烫的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉到Nelo的腹部上，恍惚间，尼禄只感觉到一阵久违的尿意凝聚在身下，仍旧埋在销魂的穴道里让小怪物一时之间不知道该如何是好。

他突然想起来了Nelo喘息着，大张着双腿的模样，白色的粘稠液体被穴肉推挤出红肿的口外，Dante还用两根手指堵住了Nelo的穴口只为了不让这些白浊从里面跑出，脸上未褪去的红和慵懒的鼻息使得Nelo看起来还挺享受这种过程。

尼禄并不知道在妈咪体内的白色液体到底是什么，可是他知道是从Dante双腿之间的阴茎射出来的——躲在后面悄悄地看到过妈咪用嘴巴舔舐过那脏脏的地方，最后白色的液体断续的喷射在Nelo苍白的脸上，他有的时候还会吃掉。

没有任何性教育，被最原始性爱启发的尼禄能大概明白这属于某种占有标记的做法，迷迷糊糊的小怪物天真地以为他现在也要射出白色的粘稠液体将他的妈咪灌满，最好能让妈咪沾有上他的气息。这很好，没有继续摇摆不定，咬了咬牙将憋了很久的尿意松开，他哆嗦着身躯，只感到一阵突然的解脱，眼睛没有一刻从Nelo快要醒来的面庞移开，恐惧和偷腥的快感让这名做坏事的小怪物兴奋极了。

尼禄并不知道他没有到达那个年龄，他的阴茎还未能分泌出精子，更不可能会凑凝成能让妈咪怀孕的精液，同时他可爱的小鸡鸡的长度没有触及到Nelo深处的生殖腔道，过多的液体并没有被魔人奇异的生理结构挽留下来，只能顺着穴道口缓慢的从边缘缝隙流出，顺着弧度滴落到地板上。

让他失望了，这并不是粘稠的白色，而是半稀的黄色液体，带有细微腥臭的气息，仿佛一只随处撒欢的小狗标记领地一般，尼禄这才恍惚的意识到他将妈咪的体内当做了一个免费的便器，从尿道挤出的尿液满满的填满Nelo的内里，冲出的液体刷荡着深处的柔软。

这和射精的短暂和断续不一样，更何况小怪物已经憋了很久，感到全身上下所有液体都在往这个小小的洞口钻，较长时间液体冲刷的维持让Nelo终于懵懂的从梦境里醒来，体内不真实的饱胀热感让他感到一阵空虚的反胃，他甚至本能的想要拱起腰肢挽留这些液体。

模糊的光彩缓慢的凝聚成大概的人形，被踩碎了梦境的烦躁让Nelo想要召唤出巨剑将双腿之间的怪物给刺穿，等他看清楚到底是哪个小混蛋的时候，只剩下疑惑的语调，

“尼禄？”


End file.
